The present invention relates generally to a web roll retainer and in particular to a web roll retainer for retaining a paper supply roll in a microfiche reader-printer.
Web roll retainers are used in many environments. Such devices find considerable use in microfiche reader-printer machines. Web roll retainers for such machines must maintain the paper supply roll in a fixed lateral position relative to the machine cutter, paper track, and exposure area to assure proper functioning of the machine. Additionally, the web roll retainers must provide continuous resistance to paper supply roll rotation to avoid over-run of the roll and slag of the paper web when withdrawl of the paper is terminated. It is also important that the resistance to roll rotation be uniform on the roll to prevent skewing of the roll and resultant paper cutting problems. Lastly, paper rolls of different widths must be accomodated to provide efficient use of the machines.
While prior art web roll retainers have generally been successful, they have been expensive to manufacture and difficult to use.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved web roll retainer.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a web roll retainer which provides a uniform constant resistance to web roll rotation as the web is withdrawn from the roll.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a web roll retainer which confines the web roll to preclude lateral or axial movement of the web roll during withdrawl of the web from the roll.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a web roll retainer which is adapted to support web rolls of different widths.